kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:KND Operative Numbuh 227/Preview of "The Ghost Manor" chapter 3
Ok guys, this here is a preview of the 3rd chapter of my Halloween story The Ghost Manor. It's not really the whole chapter just the part when they fight the ghost. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Loading in process... Loading complete... MISSION: Fight Chasey Sabrina's possesed toys and break out of the room. Round 1: Junior Fighters VS Walking Teddy Bears Chasey laughted evilly as she made some teddy bears float. The stuffed toys' eyes glowed red as the kids gave looks of determination. Well Ellie and Wendy did it, since Shaunie just stood there trembling like a piece of Jell-O. The ghost child smirked, and letting out a blood-curling scream, she threw the bears at them. Shaunie let out a yelp as the toy projectiles flew rapidly at their direction. The redhead quickly grabbed Ellie by the shoulders and pulled the startled blond girl in front of Wendy and himself as a shield. "What ar- mmpp! Ow! Hey!" Ellie couldn't say no more as the teddy bears hit her directly on the face while the other kids stood behind her. When the Chasey stopped throwing the bears, a very angry Ellie glared at the Irish kid, her blond hair a mess. Shaunie shrank under the girl's stare but before Ellie could do something, Wendy yelled. "Watch out!" the Polish pushed the other two kids down as a possesed teddy almost jumped on them. The toy stood up on its short legs and looked at the kids with glowing red eyes. Soon, it was joined by more bears as the stuffed animals avanced toward the children. After walking a few more paces, the teddy bears jumped at them suddenly. The six-year-olds quickly tried to defend themselves. Ellie took a broom stick and used it as a sword as she batted the possesed toys with it. Wendy punched and kicked any aproaching bears, using the hand-to-hand combat moves her brother taught her. Shaunie simply avoyed any direct confrontation as he dodged and ducked the teddys that jumped at him. The redhead ducked as two bears jumped at him at the same time, missing them both and causing them to hit each other. It when like this for a while until all the teddy bears were defeated and their stuffing lay on the floor. Chasey looked at the destroyed bears in sadness. But rainsing her head, she gave the living kids an angry frown as her eyes glowed and now different colored crayons levitated through the air. Round 2: Junior Fighters VS Flying Crayons The sharp crayons flew at the children, barely missing them and lodging themselves on the wall. Quickly pulling them free, the ghost baby again hurled the crayons at the Junior Fighters. Ellie used her broom to quickly swat the coloring sticks away. The crayons tried to strike her from behind but Wendy put a chair in the way and the crayons got stuck on the back of it. Some of them went for Shaunie but once again dodged the toys sent at him. However, the boy wasn't quick enough as a single purple crayon graced his left sleeve. Shaunie felt a sting, and letting out a yelp, he brought his other arm to where the crayon had cut. Removing his hand, he looked at it and gasped at the sight of some blood. Hearing his gasp, Wendy turned to look at him and she also gasped when she saw his injury. "Shaunie, your hurt!" Ellie looked and she too gasped at the sight of the cut on the Irish boy's arm. Turning her head, Wendy glared at Chasey with rage, angry that she had hurt her friend. With all the strength she had, the Polish girl lifted the chair she had and trew it at the spirit. The chair obviously passed through her but Chasey was so stunned, that she made all the remaining crayons embed themselves in the walls at her sides. Recovering herself, Chasey glared again at them as Wendy bandaged Shaunie's cut with a handkerchif. More furious than ever, the young ghost summoned a wooden rocking horse. "You meanies!" she said in a high-pitched voice, as the wooden toy let out a neigh and charged up toward them, ready to destroy them. Final Round: Junior Fighter VS Wild Wooden Horse The kids dodged as the possessed horse missed them, then turned around and chased the young children who scattered. The Wooden Horse went after Ellie, cornering her to a wall. Thinking quickly, the blond used her broom as a poll and vaulted over the horse. The Wild horse then felt a weight on his back and spinned & bucked wildly as Wendy rode him like a rodeo bull. The black haired girl held on firmly as the crazy toy tried to throw her off. Suddenly, she lost her grip and was thrown against one of the walls. Shaunie looked in fear as his friend tried to get up while the Wooden Horse prepared to ram her. Mustering enough courage, the redhead ran as fast as he could toward his Polish friend. The horse also charged at Wendy at full speed. But luckily, Shaunie was faster as he managed to grab Wendy's arm and pull her to safety as the Wild horse missed and hit a chair and got its head stuck. As the toy was recovering, the Junior Fighters stood in front of the locked door and looked in fear. They didn't know how much longer they could stand a resist the attacks. "What can we do?" asked Wendy, panting. "That thing is stronger than the other toys and I don't think we can beat him by just getting out of its way all the time." "If o-only w-w-we c-c-could b-break the d-door open a-and get out!" stamered Shaunie. Ellie's eyes shown with realization as an idea formed on her head. "I got an idea!" she exclaimed, gathering the attention of the other two. "You do?" they asked in unison. They looked at the horse while it finally got free of the chair and glared at the kids. With a strong neigh, it charged at them once more, not intending to miss this time. Wendy looked at Ellie and said. "Tell us your plan, quick!" "Don't move!" she said, smirking. Wendy and Shaunie looked at her as if she was crazy. "What!" exclaimed Shaunie. "Are you nuts?" "No I'm not," she stated, looking at them. "You guys have to trust me." Wendy and Shaunie looked at each other, then at their friend. Both kids nodded, showing that they did trust her. The three looked as the Wooden horse came closer to them and just as it was three feet from them, Ellie shouted, "Move!" The three quickly moved out of the way as the horse kept going forward, caught on the momentum. Unable to stop, it crashed right through the locked door, breaking it. The three poked their heads out and saw what had become of the Wooden toy. It has crashed hard against the wall on the other side of the hallway and now lay in pieces, the power that gave it movement broken. "It worked!" said Shaunie, not believing it. Yeah," agreed Wendy. The Polish then turned to Ellie. "For a moment I thought that you had lost your mind but that plan was ingenious." "Thanks guys," she said but then gave a serious expression. "But let's get out of here before Chasey sends something else." Both the other kids agreed and the three youngsters ran down the hall, away from the remains of the Wild Wooden horse and its ghost master. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ And there it is! What did you guys think of the preview? Remember that this isn't the complete chapter, just the part when they confront Chasey. You guys read it and then tell me if it's OK or not so I can change it before I post it on Fanfiction.Net. And Sorry if the fighting parts were lame, I'm not really good at writing them. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts